Deleted Scenes of Not Quite Myself and Only
by backoff22
Summary: These are the scenes that I had typed up and ready to go in my "Not Quite Myself" story...but they just didn't fit in my re-writes or they just didn't work in the timeline I have set up. I liked them so much I didn't delete them, but decided to share them here!


This was to go sometime when Kohana was still with the thieves/bandits, at the end of chapter two- _ish_. At the end I will explain why it didn't quite fit.

* * *

My heart raced as I crept around the room gathering anything shiny, as I had been told by Master. "Four months more. Four months more." I continued to quietly chant to myself. I only had four more months until Mommy was supposed to come for me. I couldn't hear the others but I wasn't worried, as the owner wasn't supposed to be home for another couple days according to what a spy had told us. I walked into a room that I had no clue what it was for. There were many shiny things but none of them small enough to fit into my satchel. I was about to leave the way I came when I heard a small female moan.

 _Don't go in there._

I hesitated, most the time the voice helped me, but a pulling in my gut at the sound of what seemed like someone very hurt made me change my mind. I decided I needed to go in there. Ruka was the only other female in the house right now and if she was hurt…

I ran into the room and stopped quickly in my tracks. The room I had been in was so clean. This room was the exact opposite. Chained to the center of the room was a girl that seemed about Ruka's age. At first glance I almost took her for Ruka, but upon second look, I noticed the subtle differences. Her long red hair was matching color to mine, not Ruka's, and her blue eyes looked full of sorrow as if she had been broken years ago, but she still had that fighter look. I could see the marks of being hit many times across her tan skin; the skin on her wrists were raw, I guess from the shackles that circled her wrists. The minute she saw me, she struggled to her feet and backed up as far as she could into the wall. Her breath was coming out in shallow and rapid breaths. I didn't move any closer as I studied her; I didn't know what to do. The house was _supposed_ to be empty. Master had never told me what to do if someone was home.

"Who are you?" the girl glared at me even though I couldn't have looked much like a threat. I was only four years old for Enma's sake.

I stepped a little closer, "My-my n-name is Kohana. Um….Do you need help?"

The girl's lips tightened as she took a small step towards me. "Are you here because Chikou sent you to put me in a false sense of comfort? Hn. Like you'd tell me anyways."

I tilted my head, "Chikou? I thought Valentina called Master, Shinkin. Is that Leader's name?"

The girl seemed to relax a little. "Do you really want to help me?"

I nodded my head as I came closer to her. She was easily two heads taller than me. I'm sure she could've overtaken me if she wanted, even shackled.

"Please, go into the kitchen just behind you. In one of the cabinets there should be a bottle on it. It likely either says 'Acid' or has a skull on it or something of that nature. Bring it to me, please."

I didn't move. At the mention of 'Acid' I knew she was trying to harm someone and I didn't want that person to be me. I shook my head denying her request as I slowly backed up, keeping my eyes on hers, and clenching the strap of the bag holding all my trinkets. The girl started to tremble.

"PLEASE! He's going to be back in a couple days on my birthday. I-I can't take it anymore. He needs to be hurt! Just like he has done to me my whole life!" I stopped my retreat. As I looked at the girl, my heart hurt for her, she was visibly shaking and I saw tears start to form without falling. But I couldn't trust her completely. For all I knew she was a criminal and she was justly chained here.

"Um…what'd you do to get chained here?"

The girl looked straight into my eyes; they glittered with the first sign of hope as tears started to pour down her face leaving streaks in the dirt. The answer I got was nothing close to what I had expected.

"I was born." I was confused but I just **knew** I had to help however I could. I also knew I didn't have long before Master called for me and I didn't think he would leave the girl alone if he found me talking to her. I pulled the satchel's strap over my head and set it against the opening's frame. I went back into the assumed 'kitchen' and started pulling on the pieces of wood as I couldn't tell if this was what she meant by 'cabinet' but it's all I could guess. I couldn't reach the tall ones so I decided to just look through the ones that I could reach, without having to find some sort of stool or chair. After searching most of the wood panels I saw a panel under a piece of metal. One of the last panels I had to open. I reached for it and was startled as I heard "VERMIN!" called from somewhere in the large house. I started to panic. I had to help the girl! I opened the panel and saw multiple bottles. I pushed a few of them to the side to see the labels in the back. There tucked in the very corner was a bottle with a skull on it. Just like the girl said. I ran back to the girl's room as I heard another "VERMIN" come; this one seemed to be closer. I set the bottle close enough for the girl to reach but not that I would have to get close. I still was wary of her.

"Thank you. I'll never forget you. Thank you…Kohana." I gulped and nodded as I scurried back to grab my satchel. I hopped I had grabbed enough shiny things to please Master. As I put the strap over my head I started to run towards the room I had originally been in.

"Wait!" I heard the girl's voice cry to me. I ran back to the girl who was now stroking the acid almost…lovingly.

"If you go back to the study. The room you must have gone through just before the kitchen, there is a bookshelf on the north side of the room. Pull the book farthest on the right. At about your height. I believe it's called something simple, like 'Demon history' or some such nonsense. Pull it out and inside will be trinkets your troupe will enjoy."

I nodded. I started to turn around to leave but realized something.

"Um…what's your name?"

The girl looked up surprised I was still there. She gave me the saddest smile I think I have or will ever see.

"It's Mukuro. I hope to see you again, Kohana." I smiled as wide as I could and nodded before running back to the room before the 'kitchen'. I went to the exact spot she told me and sure enough there was the book. I pulled it off the shelf and before I could open it I felt rough fingers grab the back of my neck, where scruff would be if I were a cat or dog demon.

"Vermin! I called you!" I tried to turn and bow to him but he didn't let me go. He simply held me by the neck and literally held me feet off the ground and walked back to the group. I clutched the book in my hand hoping the girl…Mukuro was correct. The troupe waited in the forest behind the house. I could see Ruka and she looked relieved to see me. I saw her nervously moving from one foot to the other. I was dropped in front of everyone. The leader stepped up to glare at me.

"What reason do you have, that you did not come when called, mutt?"

I bristled a little at the derogatory name but dropped to my knees, as was expected of me, in front of the Leader. I held up the book to him. I heard him snort derisively and grab the edge of the book, ripping it from my hands, the contents tumbled out. Gasps from the troupe sounded as shiny rocks of varying shades of color dropped to the ground.

"Shinkin. Leave the girl alone. She did well. She may have as much dinner as she wishes tonight as well, as a reward." I lifted my head in surprise and beamed at Leader. I'd never gotten much dinner, usually the scraps after everyone else was full.

"Head back to camp! Tonight will be a night of celebration!" The troupe's spirits visibly lifted as we made our way back to camp. Ruka came to walk next to me.

"Good job, kit!" She ruffled my hair and I beamed up at her.

 _Get away, Harlot!_

I almost tripped due to the force of the voice, but shook it off quickly. I didn't know what a Harlot was, but tonight was a celebration, and nothing could bother me tonight!

* * *

Hey all! First deleted scene! I freaking loved this interaction and gave me an opening to have Mukuro owe Kohana some sort of favor at some point or another. But. I was rewatching the series with my husband and realized Mukuro was already in power of her territory at this time in the timeline! It made me a little sad that it didn't fit. But at least I was able to share it with you all!

" _Not Quite Myself_ " update: Will be within the next 24 hours! Had some stuff happen, IRL. But it will be updated! Sorry for disappearing, hope you enjoy this little bit of Kohana in the mean time!


End file.
